


Birthday Boy NC-17

by robingurl



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: John give Jacob his 25th birthday present. PWP.
Relationships: John Partridge/Jacob Brent
Kudos: 1





	Birthday Boy NC-17

**Author's Note:**

> HOLD THE F***KING PHONE. THERE IS A CATS RPS SECTION!?!?! *slides in* May I introduce you to my OTP of John Partridge/Jacob Brent? I've been writing this couple for YEARS on a password protected Live Journal. I have an entire world built around this worthy of a yaoi manga. Infact I have actual doujin drawn for these two. WELCOME TO MY WORLD AND INSANITY!

Title: Birthday Boy  
Author: Robin Gurl  
Subject: CATS Video Cast  
Slash: DUH.  
Couple: JB/JP  
Rating: NC-17. Pure SMUT!!  
Summary: John give Jacob his 25th birthday present.  
Notes: I guess it’s a PWP. You tell me.  
Feedback: Yes please.

Jacob Brent felt himself drift in and out of the real world. His mind kept drifting back to his boy friend and what fun John had promised him after the party. He took another drink from his soda and sighed wishing everyone would just leave.

He got his wish after two hours. ::Finally:: He exclaimed in his mind.

“Now, my dearest Mistoffelees it’s time for your Tugger to give you your birthday present.” John Partridge stood and went behind the younger dancer. He began to massage Jake’s shoulders planting quick kisses on Jacob’s neck. Jacob moaned and laid his head in his arms on the messy table. This felt good.

The hands then stopped. Disappointed Jacob turned around and before he knew what was going on hot lips covered his. Swift hands turned the younger man’s chair around not once did the lips part. Almost in a daze Jacob stood still kissing John. John wrapped his arms around Jacob’s waist pulling him with him.

The couple made their way into Jacob’s bed room. Jacob tripped over a pile of dirty clothes and he landed on the bed with John ontop of him. “mmm..” He moaned unbuckling John’s belt buckle then he unbuttoned John’s pants pulling them down. As he did that John worked on getting Jacob’s sweats off him. Before long both were naked and lying on top of each other. “Do you remember what I promised you?” John asked kissing Jacob’s forehead.

The dancer nodded, “If I was good you’d take me and make love to me on my birthday.”

“You have been good.” John fondly kissed Jacob’s lips again then pulled away. “Very good.” The other’s eyes widened as warm hands touched his member gently. He hissed in pleasure, this feeling was new to him, it was a good feeling, but new.

John smiled and stroked the length again. He enjoyed Jake’s innocent reaction of trying to pull away. John did this a few times more then knelt down and licked around the delicacy. A moan from his lover told him that he was doing good so far. To tell himself the truth John wasn’t sure how Jacob would handle this. To him Jacob was to innocent to take. But a promise is a promise.

“J..John..just..just do it.” Jacob’s eyes watered, “Please?”

“Ne. I want you to enjoy this. Making love shouldn’t be rushed expecially during your first time. You must savor every wet hot second of it.” John once again licked Jacob’s length sending a shiver through his lover.

Suddenly Jacob was scared. Did he really want to lose his innocence on his 25th birthday? And lose it to a man? All of those thoughts were thrown away as John began to get rougher with his pleasuring. Then something went up him. Then another and one more. ::What the heck?:: What ever they were it felt good. He moaned almost riding the objects that were inside him.

“I think you’re ready.” John whispered reaching over in his duffel bag he pulled out a bottle of lube. Gently he pulled out his three fingers and smiled when Jacob moaned in their absence. Quickly he lubed his cock up and got ontop of Jacob kissing him. “If I hurt you please tell me.”

Jacob nodded. Wait, this wasn’t supposed to hurt, right? As if to read his thoughts John spoke as he inserted himself, “It only hurts a little the first time.” The end of that sentence was lost as John moaned, Jacob was TIGHT. Jacob moaned, this actually felt good. John started to thrust slowly at first every few seconds the thrusting would get faster. Jacob clenched the sheets moaning loudly. His mouth was covered with John’s lips and together they made love. “Oh Jake!! Jake!!” John shouted as he went in farther. Tears fell from Jacob’s eyes, this part hurt a little. “J..John..” He murmured embarrassed that he was actually crying, “I..It hurts..” Instead of stopping John kept going. Scared Jacob looked into John’s eyes, they showed alot of lust. John wanted to stop and hold Jacob but it just didn’t work, he had wanted this for so long, he wasn’t going to stop. “Hang in there Jacob. I’m almost done.”

He hurt EVERYWHERE down below. The tears didn’t stop. Jacob let out a wail as John climaxed inside of him. “Shh..” John whispered wiping Jacob’s eyes, “Shh, I’m done. Don’t cry anymore. I’m..I’m sorry tha.that I didn’t stop sooner..I…I had jus…just been..been wanting thi…this for a..along time.”

John pulled out and held his lover close kissing his hair and rocking him. “Sh, Jakie it’s alright.”

The couple was silent for a moment then Jacob pulled away, “Lay down, I wanna try.” John didn’t give a reply and obeyed. He watched as his lover appiled the gel gunk to his penis. “So all I do is push in?”

John nodded, “Just do it carefully since it’s your first time.” Carefully Jacob straddled his lover and lowered himself onto John. His member went in and it felt weird. John’s muscles contracted around his member and he began to thrust holding onto John. He moaned, so this is what it’s like to make love. “Jacob, doing ..doing…o..Oo.OK?” John finally got out. He moved his hips in rhythm with Jacob’s thrusts trying to help the process. Jacob only nodded and kept thrusting. A few minutes later Jacob whimpered and gave three more hard thrusts before something..a feeling traveled up from his throbbing cock into his mind. “ooooOooOOooo..” Jacob let out as he climaxed and fell ontop of John. He pulled out and laid on John breathing hard.

“You did great, Mr. Mistoffelees.” John reached up and kissed Jacob on the lips again.

Jacob smiled tiredly, “Coming from Tugger it means alot. But..But I’..I’m so ..so..ti..tired..”

“You should be. When you climax you are tired afterwards. That’s why I asked if it was alright if I slept over here tonight.”

“Oh.” The young dancer yawned and sat up looking dumbfoundly at the sheets. He knew he needed to change them but didn’t have enough strength to do so. John stood and cradled Jacob in his arms. “Maybe I shouldn’t allow you to climax anymore. You are very disoriented at night, ne?” Jacob shrugged then groaned when John put him down in his reading chair. A pair of underwear was thrown at him along with pajama pants. “No need to catch a cold. Be right back.” John went into the hall reappearing with sheets. Jacob wasn’t there enough to ask how John knew where he kept his sheets.

After remaking the bed John put on his pajama pants then picked Jacob up again dispositing him on the bed. “Shh, sleep now birthday boy, I believe I did to much at once.”

“No you didn’t.” Jacob pouted. “I just have..” He yawned then motioned for John to get in with him. “I just have to practice.”

“Oh, is that what they call it now? Practice?” John snorted then kissed Jacob on the lips for the millionith time that night, “Now SLEEP!!!!!”

This time Jacob obeyed and curled close closing his eyes. It was fun turning 25. I wonder what he’s going to do next year, Jacob asked himself.

END


End file.
